


Don't Lie to Me

by eticatka



Series: Striketober 2020 [13]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Injury, Robin Ellacott's Land Rover, Robin's angry, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka
Summary: "He was really an idiot to think he could cope without her."A follow-up to"Is This Really Necessary?".
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956391
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Don't Lie to Me

“Robin, can you do me a favour?”

“Strike, where ARE YOU?” She sounded worried, relieved and furious at the same time.

“I’m alright. I just need–”

“Don’t lie to me!” she warned, and he remembered he hadn't looked at his phone since he called Barclay and asked to drive him to A&E (“Not a word to Robin!” “She’ll find oot anyway!”). There will be a hundred missed calls by now. “Where the fuck are you and what the fuck has happened?”

 _She must be really worried to swear_ that _much._

“Robin, could you please bring me my crutches?”

*

“You could have called me, not Barclay.”

“But you were on surveillance!”

“So was he!”

“I didn’t want to worry you.”

“You failed.”

“Robin, I’m so fucking sorry.”

“You idiot.”

She drove him through London in her ancient Land Rover, still angry with him but happy he was alive and, for the most part, well.

“Where are we going?”

“I hope you’re a good enough detective to guess you’re not coming back to Denmark Street one-legged.”

He nodded. He saw it coming, of course.

“Have you told Max already?”

“He’s away for three weeks. Left the other day.”

“How convenient.” She didn’t laugh. “What’s gonna be with our rota? I’m supposed to be on surveillance almost every day.”

“I talked to Pat on my way there. She’ll rearrange everything as much as possible, and her eldest son has volunteered to step in if needed. Yes, we can afford one more subcontractor, especially with six unsolved cases and with you out of the game.”

“Yes, boss.”

“And you’re gonna take care of yourself, for a change.”

“Will you help me?”

“Would I be driving you to my flat right now if I wasn’t going to help you?”

He knew it would be different. Both from Charlotte and Lorelei. Robin won’t let him feel weak and helpless, she won’t make a fuss over him. But she will be there for him. Just like she’d always been. He was really an idiot to think he could cope without her.

“Will you let me help you, Strike?”

“I will. Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be at least one more part to this story!


End file.
